PokeSpecial High School GSC: Freshman Year
by AceBrownIII
Summary: The GSC Gang are all freshman at Dr. Samuel Oak's High School. Will they make it through the whole school year? Slightly AU. No pairings yet... R
1. First Day

**AceBrown: Hello readers! I've recently been looking into the Pokemon Special Manga and I've enjoyed it greatly. So, I decided to create a fic about my favorite gang, GSC group, entering high school aka the stereotypical school fic. :-) Also, no pairings planned…if one pops up, I'll add it in the summary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters in this story. Blah Blah Blah…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: First Day**

"Gold! It's time for school!" said Gold's mom as she passed by his room.

Gold responded by rolling over on his side and mumbling, "5 more minutes…" Gold's mom huffed and put her hands on her hips. Suddenly, Gold's pet monkey, Ataro, sprinted into the room and hopped Gold's side.

"Who? What? What?!?" exclaimed Gold as he shot up quickly. Gold's mom giggled at the abrupt way Gold was awoken.

"Get up and get dressed, it's your first day of High School! You don't want to be late on your first day!" said Gold's mom as she watched Gold slowly crawl out of bed.

"I'll be in the kitchen cooking breakfast."

Gold watched his mom leave while he groggily rubbed his eyes.

"Ataro! I'm gonna have to teach you to stop doing that!" yelled Gold as Ataro hopped up and down excitedly. Gold sighed and quickly got ready for school.

Gold didn't live in your typical household. For starters, Gold was raised by a single parent. His parents had a nasty divorce 5 years ago, and Gold's mom took full custody of Gold. In addition, their household was filled with many different types of pets. Their neighbors deemed it the "House of Animals"*

Gold walked into the kitchen, invited warmly by the smell of the all-star breakfast laid out. Gold's mom was an excellent cook and enjoyed creating as many dishes as she could.

"Mmmmm...Mom, the food smells great!" said Gold as he tossed Ataro a banana before seating himself at the kitchen table.

"Thanks honey. Today is just such a huge day. My little boy is finally becoming a man!" exclaimed Gold's mom as she watched Gold's hungrily, and sloppily, devour his breakfast. Gold's mom walked over and kissed Gold lightly on the head before heading out the house.

"I'm going to work honey, I'll be home late. Remember to lock up the house before you leave and be good in school. Love you!"

"Alright, Love you too Mom" Gold mumbled out with between chewing his food. As his mom left, Gold finished up his breakfast and fed his pets while contemplating his first day of school. Gold had a reputation as the class clown or problem student. His grades were barely average, and he gave his teachers headaches with his naughty behavior and antics.

"_High School is gonna be so much cooler than Middle School. The fun, the excitement, the babes…"_ thought Gold as a mischievous smile crept upon his face. The young girls he saw in Middle School would be developing into young women and Gold as all too eager to spot these "developments." Gold grabbed his book bag with his billiard items attached to it, locked up his house, and headed to school on his scooter.

Crystal gripped her book bag as she made her way out of her house.

"Mom, I'm going to school n-!"

But, before she could finish her sentence, Crystal's mom rushed into the living room and forced Crystal into a huge bear hug.

"Crysee!** I'm so proud of you!" Crystal's mom cried out as she began crying in tears of joy.

"Mom, you said you wouldn't do this…" sighed Crystal. Her mom was very emotional.

"But, you're growing up so fast…soon, you'll be away in college…" stated Crystal's mom before she burst into another fit of tears. Crystal sighed again and let her mom continue her emotional moment. Crystal lived in a very stable household. She had two loving parents, especially her mom, who was very supportive. Crystal was an Honor Roll student, top of her class since Elementary School. Also, she was captain of the Middle School's soccer team. All in all, an excellent student to have.

"I can't wait to go to school…" muttered Crystal as her mother cries slowly began to die down.

Silver silently ate a bowl of cereal as Blue casually walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Silver!" chirped Blue happily as she grabbed an apple.

"Morning…" said Silver before he went back to eating his breakfast.

"I wonder how this school will be compared to my old high school. It should be interestingly different from the private schools we're used to. I hope there are a lot of cute guys!" said Blue as she nibbled on her apple. Silver shrugged as he continued eating. Blue and Silver grew up as orphans. But, they were able to get into private schools because they were considered "gifted". This past year, Blue found her long-lost parents and moved with them. Blue insisted Silver was brought along as he didn't have any parents and they grew close from their time together in the orphanage. Blue's parents agreed. Blue's parents were away on business a lot and left Blue, who is 17, in charge of the house. At this moment, both parental figures were gone on a trip to the Sevii Islands. This would be Blue and Silver's first time going to public school. Silver would be entering 9th grade, his first step into High School, while Blue would be in the 12th grade, on her way out.

"I bet none of the guys are cuter than my Silver" exclaimed Blue as she pinched Silver's cheeks.

"S-stop that!" yelled Silver as a small blush approached his cheeks.

"C'mon, lets' go. I'll drive us to school." Said Blue as they both left.

Gold walked down the hallways of Dr. Samuel Oak High School, eagerly looking back and forth at the how beautiful the young girls were at the High School-level. He was going to love it here…

"Hey Gold!" yelled someone. Gold quickly recognized the person as Bugsy, the resident insect lover. Gold and Bugsy met in an awkward manner. In 7th grade, Gold tried to ask Bugsy out on a date because he thought Bugsy was a girl. After the initial awkwardness, they soon became good friends.

"Yo!" yelled Gold back as Bugsy approached him happily.

"Do you see all the ass that is walking around here?!?" exclaimed Gold as he eyed a girl who was particularly busty.

"Uh…yeah…Hey! Are you in the same homeroom as me?" said Bugsy as he tried to change the subject. But, Gold had already left the conversation and scooted over to a random school girl.

"Hey Baby! Damn! You look good!" proclaimed Gold loudly as the girl stood with a blush on her face.

"Gold!" yelled Bugsy as he dragged him down the hallway, in the opposite direction of the school girl.

"You haven't changed a bit…"

"Of course I haven't" said Gold as he pulled out his schedule while smirking. Still eyeing any random hotties that passed by him.

"Look, Look! We're in the same homeroom!" noted by Bugsy. The teacher's name was _Professor Elm._

"He sounds boring!" said Gold as him and Bugsy walked to Professor Elm's class.

Upon entering the classroom, Gold noticed Crystal, the class brain, sitting down in the front of the classroom.

"Oooohhh great! Club Serious is in our homeroom!" said Gold rather loudly as he walked toward the back of the classroom while motioning toward Crystal. Some of the students erupted in laughter.

"Shut up Gold!" yelled Crystal. Crystal already had a bad morning with her mom's emotional breakdown. Now, she's stuck in homeroom with the class clown who has been getting on her nerves since Middle School. Bugsy sat near the front beside Crystal.

"Hey! Back here!" said Gold as he motioned a cute girl known as Whitney to an empty desk beside him. Whitney turned her head away and sat beside her friend Crystal near the front.

"You know you wanna come back here!"

Some students erupted in laughter again. Whitney lowered her head and whispered to Crystal.

"Why did we get stuck with that jerk Gold this year?"

"I don't know. I hope he doesn't ruin our homeroom." said Crystal as she tried to ease her growing headache by rubbing her temples.

Another girl known as Jasmine walked into the classroom, catching Gold's eye.

"Hey! Back here! Back hhheeeerrreee!" and surprisingly, the shy girl blushed and sat diagonally across from Gold in the back.

"_Score!"_ thought Gold. This class was gonna be fun.

Silver embraced Blue in a warm hug as he neared his homeroom class.

"Have a nice day Silver. And try to find me around lunchtime."

Silver only nodded as he slowly separated from Blue and headed into the class of Professor Elm. Silver never liked sitting in the front of the classroom…it made him feel like he stood out too much. So, Silver walked to the back of the classroom and sat behind a girl had upward pigtails. As Silver was getting situated, he was interrupted by Gold.

"Hey new kid! What's your name?"

"……..."

"My name is Gold!"

"………"

"Hey, are you dea-" Gold started before the teacher arrived in the classroom. The teacher wore thick-glasses, had unkept hair, and was slim.

"Good Morning class! My name is Professor Elm and I will be your homeroom teacher this year…."

As the Professor spoke of school rules, meaning of "homeroom***", and such, Gold was busy trying to get the attention the shy girl sitting in front of the Silver, who he currently knows as the "Emo Kid."

"Psssssss…..Psssss…….Cutie…." whispered Gold. But, the girl wouldn't respond.

"You! In the back!" said Professor Elm as he pointed to towards Gold. Gold was so busy trying to get the attention of Jasmine, that he didn't notice the teacher had asked for the students to introduce themselves.

"Introduce yourself to everyone in the class"

Gold smirked and stood up for everyone to see. Gold was a fairly average height 14-yeard. He wore a backwards cap with goggles set on his foreheard. A small patch of hair poked out the front of his cap. Also, he wore red hoodie with yellow shorts and red sneakers.

"My name is Gold and I'm from New Bark Town." said Gold proudly as he nodded and sat back down. Next, a couple more students introduced themselves before it was Crystal's turn. Crystal had distinct aqua hair, with a red halter top under a small white jacket. Also, she had a yellow skirt with black shorts underneath.

"My name is Crystal and I'm-"

"A LOSER!!!" yelled Gold, interrupting Crystal and emitting a roar of laughter from the other students. Crystal bawled her first and she turned towards Gold and gave him a stern death glare.

"That's enough Gold! Behave yourself!" said Professor Elm.

"My bad, my bad!" said Gold as he laughed to himself. Crystal took a big sigh and began again.

"And I'm from New Bark Town."

"*cough*loser*cough*" said Gold, emitting small giggles from the other students. Silver looked at Gold chuckling to himself and shook his head. Why did he have to sit next to the class clown. Surely, Gold would bother him the whole year! Soon, Silver stood to introduce himself. Silver was a slim guy who had silver, intense eyes and long red hair. He wore a black vest with black gloves and light purple dress pants (A/N: No fashion sense? lol).

"My name is Silver and I'm from Viridian City." stated Silver as he quickly sat down. Many of the other students began whispering as Silver was a new student around that area.

"So your name is Silver, huh?"

"Shut up and don't talk to me!" Silver replied sharply.

"Fine…I rather talk to the hottie in front of you anyway!" said Gold as the homeroom came to an end. Silver quickly walked out the classroom. Gold took this opportunity to walk up to Jasmine and introduce himself, but Crystal blocked his path with Whitney beside her.

"I'm not going to put up with your antics the whole year, Gold!" Crystal stated while poking Gold in the chest with her forefinger.

"Geez…calm down Club Serious! I was just having some fun!" Gold said while waving his hands back and forth in front of Crystal.

"You were taking it too far today, Gold!" said Whitney, glaring at Gold. Gold smirked and retorted,

"No I wasn't! You're just a baby that can't take jokes!" Thus, a huge argument broke out between Whitney and Gold. Only Crystal and Professor Elm were able to separate the two.

Luckily, Silver next 3 classes of English, History, and Art went by pretty quick. He didn't have that annoying kid Gold in any of those classes. Soon, lunch period came, but the hallways/cafeteria was filled with students. Silver wormed his way through the hallways toward the cafeteria and started to look for Blue.

Gold sat down at the lunch table with Bugsy, and a few other guys from his classes.

"Man, they are so many good-looking babes in high school! I gotta get at least ONE of their numbers before the school day is over!" exclaimed Gold while chewing on a hamburger.

"Gold, maybe you should just calm down…" muttered Bugsy whose comment was ignored. Gold began to rant.

"Fellows, we're men now! Right?"

"Yeah!"

"Look at all the possibilities around here. Lunch time is the perfect opportunity to scope out babes. I mean, they're thick ones, slim ones, blondes ones, brown ones, tall ones, small ones…Oh my God!"

After Gold's semi-rant, many of the guys, including Gold, began laughing. Even Bugsy gave a small chuckle.

"Derrr…what about that one?" said one of Gold's classmates. Gold turned around and spotted an older girl who had long auburn hair, with sexy mischievous eyes. She wore light blue halter top, with a red skirt and a white and red bucket hat.

"Dibs" said Gold as he eyed the very alluring girl. She had the perfect ass…round and smooth…clearly outlined from her skirt. He was almost mesmerized by it! Gold slowly began to stand up and walk towards the unknown girl.

"Gold! Gold! What are you doing?!?" said Bugsy frantically. A couple of the other guys looked at each other in confusion. Then, one spoke up

"Oh man…Gold is totally gonna try to get that chick!"

Gold eventually walked up behind the mysterious girl who was busy chatting away with a group of friends. In a semi-daze, Gold reached out and gave a firm squeeze to the end of the girl. Gold was pleased with how soft her ass felt in his palms. Coolly, he muttered out.

"Hey there beautiful…****"

Silver ate lunch outside by himself. He didn't have any friends to sit at the table with. Also, it felt it would be too awkward to randomly sit at a table with complete strangers. Silver was slightly agitated that he didn't get to see his friend Blue during the lunch period. Silver walked back inside in the cafeteria to look for Blue one last time before the class bell rang. While walking around aimlessly, Silver overheard some random guy say,

"Huh huh huh…Gold is totally groping that chick!"

Silver rolled his eyes. He didn't expect any less from that loser Gold. Silver wondered what poor girl was subjected to the molestation of Gold. But, Silver muscles stiffened when he recognized the girl as his long-time friend Blue!

Blue was talking with a group of friends she quickly accumulated since the beginning of school. Within the group of friends was a tom-boyish blonde 10th grader who looks troubled.

"If you want to get to know the guy, you should try dressing like a boy."

"A boy? Why?"

"Because he's naïve. I know his type, you'll learn much more about him impersonating a boy than being a gi-" before Blue could finish her statement, a pair of hands suddenly cupped her butt. Now, Blue's first instinct was to shriek, turn around, and slap the pervert. Before, she could let out any type of noise; a straight right caught the perv on the chin, sending him stumbling into a nearby wall.

"Silver…" Blue lightly said. Silver looked immensely pissed. Blue and Silver were very overprotective of each other because of their upbringing.

"What the HELL are you doing?!?" snarled Silver. Bawling his fist into an even tighter ball.

Gold cupped his chin, moving it around to make sure anything wasn't broken before replying.

"Dude…what the hell was that for?!?"

"Don't you EVER touch her again! I'll bury you…"

"Try it then!"

Chants of "Fight….Fight…" began to echo across the cafeteria. Gold knew he would have to fight this "Emo Kid."

"_First, he sucker punches me for no reason and now, my reputation is on the line with the student body watching" _thought Gold. He HAD to kick his ass! Thus, the fight ensued. Blue placed both of her hands over her mouth, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, a dark figure hovered over the two fighting boys and roughly pulled them apart.

"My office! NOW!"

Everyone gasped as the slowly began to distinguish the figure…

"Principal Giovanni!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My First Story so Read and Review**

***The manga called it the "House of Pokemon", but I put House of Animals instead **

****Crystal's mom nicknamed all her pokemon with an "ee" ending…so I give it to her in this story**

*****My High-School had a homeroom period were everyone sorta waited around 15 min. before beginning the main 7 classes.**

******I can't remember the exact line Gold used when he molested Blue in the manga **


	2. Rivalry

**AceBrown: Hi again. Here's the second chapter. This chapter was a pain to write…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters in this story. Blah Blah Blah…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Rivalry**

Silver and Gold were dragged into the Principal's office by the Principal himself.

"Sit Down" said the Principal in a gruff voice. Silver sat down, his long red hair covering his eyes as Gold crossed his arms and sat in the chair beside him.

"I don't know what type of school you brats think you're in, but here at Dr. Samual Oak High School, we do not tolerate any type of misbehavior!" Yelled Principal Giovanni as he paced back and forth, starting down at the two boys.

"I should suspend or even expel you two!"

"Expel?" Silver and Gold both muttered out in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I will pity you both this time…one month of detention, 50 hours of community service, AND you will be assigned a student mentor to make sure you both behave and complete your debt in a timely manner."

"That's some bullsh-"started Gold before Giovanni silenced him.

"SILENCE! Now get your ungrateful asses out of my office before I change my mind!"

Gold and Silver both walked out of the Principal's office, the secretary handing them both an official slip of their punishment.

"We'll be notifying your parents as well." said the secretary.

Silver stared at the slip.

"_I've never gotten in trouble like this before…"_ thought Silver as he walked away from the office.

"This is all your fault!" said Gold as he pointed a finger at Silver

"My fault? It's your fault for being such a dumbass!" shouted Silver

"If we didn't get in trouble earlier, I would totally beat your ass right now!" said Gold threatenly

Giovanni sat down in his deskchair as three teachers entered his office.

"Ms. Sabrina, Lt. Surge, Dr. Koga…I will need you three to keep a very close eye on a student named Silver. I've prepared his schedule in a manner in which he'll be attending your classes last. Update me on his progress weekly."

"Any particular reason why, sir?" asked Dr. Koga

"He's…special to me. That is all" said Giovanni as he dismissed the teachers. As the teachers walked back to their respective classrooms, they began to ponder the Principal's motives.

"You don't think…"

Meanwhile, Crystal was walking towards her next class, _P.E. with Lt. Surge_, with Whitney and new friend, Mary. Mary was the school's resident DJ and helped with the school announcements in the morning.

"Can you believe Gold got into a fight with the new guy? I bet he's going to get suspended." Said Whitney as she held a few books against her chest

"I'm not surprised. Gold is a troublemaker! And you know how corrupt the Principal is…" stated Crystal matter-of-factly. There were rumors that Principal Giovanni was secretly a crime boss who hired some of his henchmen as teachers.

"He's creepy. I walk into the office every morning to do the announcements and he looks like he's always scheming something." said Mary

The trio into the gymnasium, there was instructions for the students to change into the P.E. uniforms and wait for the teacher to arrive. The uniform was a white short sleeve shirt and red shorts. Crystal was relatively athletic so she enjoyed P.E.

"Hey! Look!" said Whitney, pointing at Silver who was in his uniform, sitting down on the bleachers.

"He's still here, you think we should talk to him?" asked Whitney

"Nah, he looks like he's mad." said Crystal. So the trio of girls decided to leave Silver alone during the whole period. Lt. Surge arrived and started the recreational activities. Lt. Surge noted Silver was quick and agile, but nothing spectacular. Also, he didn't say anything the whole class period. What made this kid so special to the Principal?

At the same time,

"Guess who's back!" said Gold as he entered English class. He sat to the back near one of his random buddies.

"Dude, everyone is talking about the fight you had in the café!" said the dude.

"Yeah, I'm just lucky I didn't get into any major trouble. Just mainly detention…so what are people saying about the fight?!?" inquired Gold excitedly

"A lot of people are saying you lost…" said the boy

"WHAT?!? THAT'S SOME BULLSH-"

Ms. Sabrina walked into the gym after the class had ended.

"Anything special about this kid Giovanni wants us to monitor?"

Lt. Surge shook his head

"Nope, the kid didn't say or react to anything. He doesn't seem to have any extraordinarily qualities like the time when the principal had us monitor Red."

"Awww…Red" said Sabrina. 3 years ago, Giovanni had them monitor a 9th grader named Red who had unbelievably talented in sports. Red became a star basketball player, winning many high school accolades as he took the high school team to the State Championship as a 11th grader. Nevertheless, the school got a huge amount of media exposure.

"Yeah…great personality mixed with tremendous ability…a born leader…he's a special kid. Giovanni has to see something special in this kid Silver as well." said Sabrina.

"Yeah, well it ain't sports!" said Lt. Surge.

Sabrina left to instruct her Science class while contemplating on Silver.

"He sounds like a quiet kid from Surge's report. How can I get a response out of him."

As she entered the class, Sabrina noticed the other troublemaker Gold was in the classroom. Then, she got an idea…

"Good Evening class, my name is Ms. Sabrina as I will be your science teacher for the rest of the year."

"_Damn, she's hot" _thought Gold as he stared at his teacher, mouth agape.

"We'll be working in groups of three. I'll compose the groups randomly. You'll have to sit together at a lab table."

Sabrina eyed the students before saying,

"Gold….Silver…and Crystal, you're Group 1!"

Sabrina smirked, she would test Silver by putting him in a group with the troublemaker he got into a fight with, and Crystal, a highly-respected student who had many praises from her middle school teachers.

"_The Angel and the Devil…" _thought Sabrina as she began to pair up the other students.

Crystal rubbed her temples as she sat between Gold and Silver. She felt like she was witnessing a time bomb that was about to blow up any second. Gold and Silver were glaring daggers through each other. She would have to be the mediator if she hoped to make this group successful and keep up her good grades.

"Guys, we're going to have to work together in order to…"

"I'm not working with that bastard!" said Gold

Silver glared even harder and clenched his fist. Crystal grabbed Gold's left ear and yanked it down hard, causing Gold to yelp in pain.

"Shut up! You're provoking him! In order for us to work together, I think you two need to tell me why you started fighting so we can get over the problem and work efficiently."

"That bastard sucker-punched me for no reason!" said Gold, angrily looking at Silver

"This dope has been bothering me all day…and he groped the wrong girl…" replied Silver. Ms. Sabrina suddenly walked past and dropped some instruction pamphlets so the students can look over the curriculum for this class. As she went back to her desk and went over the pamphlets with her class, Gold whispered harshly,

"So why was she the wrong girl?"

"She's….like a sister to me…" said Silver, thinking hard on how to describe his relationship with Blue.

"I don't care if she's like a mother to you, that don't give you the right to hit me!"

"He has a point, Silver." whispered Crystal as she flipped through her pamphlet, following the teacher. Silver looked at Crystal, then Gold, then back to Crystal.

"I don't care…no one touches Blue like that. No one!"

"Silver, you need t-"

"Her ass was soft" said Gold, interrupting Crystal while a slow, cheeky smile began to spread on his face.

"I don't think I ever felt an ass that felt that good to palm. Almost makes me wanna try it ag-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Silver said as he slammed both of his first on the lab table while standing up from his seat.

"Silver! Do I need to send you to the Principal's office?" said Ms. Sabrina.

"Sorry…" replied Silver as he sat back down, embarrassed over his outburst.

Sabrina wrote down something in a notebook and began discussing the curriculum again. Crystal grabbed Silver's ear and yanked it down, causing Silver to flinch in pain.

"Now listen, you apologize to Gold to hitting him and…" started Crystal. Gold place both of his hands over his mouth and began laughing. Crystal then yanked Gold's ear and finished,

"You apologize for being an ass to Silver. And you two are not going to ignore or interrupt me anymore! Now do it!" Crystal crossed her arms and glared at both boys. Silver looked defiantly at Crystal.

"Geez, Club Serious strikes again…" said Gold while rubbing his ear. Those ear yanks were starting to hurt. Silver took a deep breathe and said,

"I apologize for hitting you Gold…." Silver quickled turned his head and focused his attention outside a nearby window. Gold blinked hard twice before saying,

"And I guess I'm sorry for being a jerk…" Crystal nodded her head while a small smile came upon her face.

"So can I assume this is a truce, at least while we're together in this class?" said Crystal

"Truce" said both boys.

The first day of school finally came to an end. The students ran out of the school, eager to head home. Silver walked over to Blue's parking space. Blue was standing by the car with a worried look on her face.

"What happened?" asked Blue. Silver walked pass her and sat in the passenger's seat.

"I'll tell you about it when we get back…"

Gold arrived home, putting up his scooter before entering the house.

"_How am I going to explain this to mom…" _thought Gold as he looked at the punishment slip he got.

Crystal arrived home, only to get bombarded by her mom.

"My baby is home! You have to tell me everything that happened on your first day!" Crystal's mom pulled Crystal into a tight hug, much to Crystal's dismay.

"Mom…nothing really happened…" said Crystal

"_I wonder how I'm going to be able to work cohesively with Gold and Silver" _pondered Crystal. Crystal felt like Science was going to be her hardest class this year…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review… **


	3. Mentor

**AceBrown: 3****rd**** Chapter here. I'mma spend some time to work on my Mario fic and an upcoming OC Pokemon fic. Got 3 reviews!**

**To fairly****: I'm glad you're excited. The GSC gang is my fav. too :-)**

**To ToKnowTheUnknown****: Thank you. I really wanted to add a real-world feel to the GSC group without ruining their manga personalities.**

**To Digimental****: Thanks for the line! I chose to name it Animals instead of Pokemon because I wanted to make it a "real world" scenario. I was contemplating real hard on whether to keep that or change it…I ended up changing it though.**

**I appreciate all those who has added my story as their favorite as well.**

**After reading over the last 2 chapters, the spacing is different than how I intended. I wanted to have a huger gap when trading POVs between the characters. So I re-did the spacing to my liking.**

**Lastly, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters in this story. Blah Blah Blah…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mentor**

Gold rode his scooter toward school, making it officially the 2nd day. Gold frowned as he reflected over the talk he had with his mom over his punishment last night.

_Flashback_

"_Gold…you always find a way to get in trouble, don't you?" said Gold's mom while reading over Gold's punishment slip._

"_Mom, I swear, this dude like totally started a fight with me for no reason!" exclaimed Gold. Gold's mom walked over to Gold and knelt down halfway, meeting him at eye-level._

"_Gold, I love you…I've been getting calls and letters about your behavior since Elementary School. It seems like trouble always finds a way to follow you…but now, you're in 9__th__ grade, you're becoming a good-looking man…don't you think it's time that all of this ends…y'know, the trouble-making…you're all I have, Gold. I don't want to have to worry about you, especially in school." said Gold's mom as she rubbed Gold's cheek with the palm of her hand softly. Gold took in his mom's words deeply._

"_Mom…I'm sorry. I promise I won't disappoint you again!" said Gold as he embraced his Mom in a warm hug._

"_You've never been a disappointment to me, Gold." said Gold's mom as a small tear ran down her eye._

_End Flashback_

Gold summarized that in order for him to keep his mom happy and at ease, he would have to change his personality a little bit.

"I never go back on my word!"* said Gold to himself as he arrived on school grounds.

**One Week Later (I know, fast right?)**

Crystal smiled to herself as she sat in Ms. Sabrina's Science class. Every since the first day of school, Gold hasn't been as disrespectful as he has been in the past. He didn't shout insults to her during class or pick on her friends. But, Gold was still Gold at heart. He was still chatty and mischievous, but it seemed like he toned down a bit. Crystal actually began to enjoy having conversations with Gold…but only a little. Also, she was happy about the progress of Silver. She actually managed to get Silver to have a conversation with her and not want to kill Gold. She learned some information about him like about his friend Blue, but Crystal could tell Silver was very silent about his past. She mentally patted herself on the back. Of course, she was the reason those two began to shape up!

"Hey, we're supposed to be assigned our mentors today…" said Silver as he eyed Gold. They were busy taking down some notes for an upcoming quiz.

"Aw man, I totally forgot about that!" replied Gold

"After school in the Principal's office…you probably forgot about Highway Clean-up this weekend as well." said Silver.

"Damn!"

"You know, I can help you guys find some community service activities." added Crystal

"I hate doing the activities we gotta do now…but if you find something easy or cool so we can get our hours quick, then I'm all for it. But then again, you ARE Club Serious!" said Gold. Crystal whacked him behind the head.

"Shut up! I'll sign you guys up with some of the community service I participate with."

--

As school ended, Silver and Gold walked into the Principal's office. The secretary led the boys into Principal's Giovanni quarters after a minute or two of waiting. Upon entering, Silver noticed there were two other boys standing there. One was a taller boy; he wore a red cap and a red jacket with a black shirt underneath and blue jeans. He has had a cheerful smile on his face. The other boy was very short and slim; he had blonde hair that was barely visible under a large straw hat and worth a black, long-sleeve western shirt with blue jeans and purple cowboy boots. He looked very feminine. The small boy was eyeing the taller boy and blushing.

"Good evening Silver and Gold. Red will be Gold's mentor." said Giovanni as the taller guy walked forward to distinguish that he was Red.

"And Yellow will be Silver's mentor." The small boy nodded nervously.

"You'll be working with your mentor after school every day for an hour for two months starting now. That is all. You're all dismissed."

"But…"

"I said Dismissed!" repeated Giovanni before kicking the 4 teens out.

"Damn tyrant…" muttered Gold as they walked out of the office.

"Hey Gold, let's talk outside before going to the school library." said Red. Gold shrugged and walked with Red outside of the building, leaving Silver and Yellow alone to walk to the library. Silver looked questionly at the young boy as they walked.

--

"What grade are you in?" asked Silver. This kid looked like he was still in Middle school!

"10th grade." replied the boy before awkward silence resumed. Soon, Silver and Yellow reached the library and sat down at a table. They both began pulling out random notebooks and textbooks.

"You're not a boy…are you?" Silver blurted out suddenly. The blonde looked shocked at the assumption. Then, he looked around a bit before taking off his straw hat, revealing a long ponytail.

"Hey! How did you know?" said the apparently GIRL.

"I'm not dumb!" yelled Silver

"Ok! So…I guess we should get to know each other." said Yellow as she eyed Silver who was busy occupying himself with his latest homework assignment.

"My name is Silver. From Viridian City." said Silver, keeping his eyes on his book.

"That's cool! I'm from Virdian City too! I've lived there my whole life. Oh, by the way, my name is Yellow. Some people call me Yellow de Viridian Grove, but I prefer just Yellow."

Silver nodded absently as he worked on his Math homework.

"You need any help?" asked Yellow, peeking over to look at Silver's work.

"Nope." replied Silver.

"Heh heh, I'm not too good in Math anyway."

Silver ignored Yellow and continued doing his work.

"Is this real?" said Yellow as he slightly tugged on Silver's long red hair. Silver shrieked and slapped Yellow's hand away. Silver began straightening out his hair while glaring at Yellow.

"Are you really a mentor?"

"Yeah! I like helping people. I signed up on the first day!"

"Well, I don't need any help!"

"Are you sure?" said Yellow as she sat up on her chair and placed her hand on Silver's forehead.

"I said I don't ne—"

"Hmm…so you're an orphan and you're staying with your foster sister and her parents." interrupted Yellow. Silver was shocked.

"H-how do you know that?"

"I've always been able to read memories. I have a "psychic-thing" going on" said Yellow, emphasizing the psychic-thing part by wiggling her 10 fingers in Silver's face.

"_That's useful ability…I wonder…nah_." thought Silver. His thoughts were interrupted by Yellow twisting some strands of Silver's hair. Silver pried his hair from Yellow's grasp.

"I said stop that!"

"Awwww."

--

Gold and Red were busy playing a nice pick-up game of basketball. Even though Gold knew Red was the star basketball player of the school, he was determined to win.

"21-0" said Red as he held the ball against his side. Breathing relatively easy compared to Gold who was out of breath.

"Another game….in 5 minutes…" said Gold between breathes.

"Nah, we really should be getting to know each other now, especially if we want this mentor-student thing to work. I'm Red—"

"From Pallet Town, Star Basketball Player, blah blah blah! I already know who you are!"

"So tell me about yourself and how you got into this fight." said Red as he raised an eyebrow. This kid was definitely brash.

"I'm Gold from New Bark Town. That dude, Silver, sucker-punched, but we worked out all of our differences."

"Oh, so it was a big misunderstanding?"

"Pretty much. I guess you don't have to be my mentor now, right?"

"Wrong. You're stuck with me. I have to make sure you do the right thing. Besides, you can be like the little brother that I've never had." said Red. Gold crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. Now, let's start Game 2!" said Gold as he ran towards Red and snatched the ball.

-

After about an hour, the 4 students met up in the office to sign out. Principal Giovanni wanted to make sure Silver and Gold were together with their mentors. Silver noticed Yellow acted very shy and made it extremely important to wear her large straw hat in front of Red. This was an extreme contrast with her bubbly and happy-go-lucky attitude she had while they were talking.

"_Maybe she has a crush on him or something"_ thought Silver. He would question her about it another time.

**One Month Later **

Ms. Sabrina, Lt. Surge, and Dr. Koga each walked into Giovanni's office on a bright Saturday Morning. Normally, the school would be closed.

"Progress report." stated Giovanni bluntly.

"Nothing spectacular. Average gym student. Very quiet. Keeps to himself the whole class period." said Lt. Surge. Dr. Koga, who was not an actual teacher, but was in charge of Student Affairs such as school trips, activities, etc., stepped forward and said,

"He joined the Art club at the request of his mentor. Also, he signed up for Track & Field."

"Interesting…Ms. Sabrina" replied the Principal

"Well, He scored high on his quizzes and homework. Chats with his group members a bit." said Sabrina. At this, Giovanni raised his eyebrow.

"Who are his group members?"

"Gold, the boy who he got into a fight with earlier this year and Crystal _______" said Sabrina as a train passed "coincidentally" when Crystal's last name was mentioned.

"Hmmm…good job" said Giovanni as he took down some notes for himself.

"Sir, may I ask. Why are we scouting this young boy?" said Dr. Koga. Giovanni stood and walked to a nearby window, looking at a few cars drive by as he rested his hands behind his back.

"He's my son. I want to know all about him. I can't talk to him yet myself. Not while I'm this deep in our secret organization. He would become a liability."

All three associates took a step back in shock.

**Meanwhile...**

"This sucks." said Gold as he handed out a plate to a random homeless person. Crystal signed up Gold and Silver to help out at a homeless shelter. Crystal, Gold, Silver, and Whitney were busy passing out plates of food.

"You're helping people. That's a good thing." said Crystal as she passed out plate to an old lady.

"But for 3 hours?!?" replied Gold rather loudly.

"This will be the last of our community service though." added Silver. He wore a hair knit with the plastic gloves they were given to hand out the food.

"You look like a lunch lady." said Gold, gaining a glare from Silver while he erupted in laughter.

"I just have a tendency to get messy, and I wanted to keep my hair clean…" muttered Silver.

"Well I think it's cute!" added Whitney, giving Silver a small smile. Silver returned the smile. The group worked the remainder of the 3 hours peacefully. Gold and Silver got proof of their community service and rejoiced.

"Yes! No more community service!" yelled Gold. Crystal walked behind him and slapped him behind the head.

"Don't say that. That sounds wrong."

"Ahhh! You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, well…my ride is here. C'mon Whitney, we'll see you in school Monday!" said Crystal as her dad pulled up in his sports car. Whitney was busy chatting with Silver. She handed Silver a note and ran after Crystal. Both girls waved rode off while Silver stared at the note.

"Oooooo…what does the note say?" said Gold as he put his arm around Silver.

"None of your business!" replied Silver as he placed the note in his pocket.

"Listen, Whitney is cute and all, but she's can be a real bitch. You should—"started Gold before Blue pulled up.

"_Thank God."_ thought Silver as he walked towards the car. Suprisingly, Gold ran up to the car.

"I'm sorry how I approached you earlier this year, but I wanted to say my name is Gold and I think you're hot!"

Blue giggled while Silver shoved Gold roughly before entering the passenger seat.

"Don't talk to him Blue."

"Aw, but he's your friend Silver. My name is Blue." said Blue as she smiled at Gold.

"He's not my friend!"

"You're Silver's friend, right?"

"Uh huh…" muttered Gold as he dreamily looked at Blue.

"See! There is nothing wrong with having friends, Silver."

"Let's go…" said Silver as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"See ya around Gold" said Blue as she drove off. Gold smiled to threw his fist in the air.

_Yes, she totally digs me!_

* * *

***This sounds so Naruto-like, but Gold reminds me of Naruto a lot.**

**I hope I potrayed Yellow and Red right...there will be more of them next chapter. **

**Read and Review… **


	4. Game

**AceBrown: First, I would like to apologize IMMENSELY to all of you for the long wait. I've been busy with graduation and work and the original chapter 4 got erased so I was unmotivated in re-writing it. But, there is no real excuse so again, I apologize and chapters will be flowing in regularly again. (I hope)**

**Also, I appreciate the positive reviews on the character portrayal. I really do :-)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokémon characters in this story. Blah Blah Blah…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Game**

Silver eyed Blue from across the cafeteria. Blue was sitting at a lunch table full of jocks and cheerleaders. Ever since Blue joined the cheerleading squad, her popularity has sky-rocketed! Silver sighed to himself. It was getting harder and harder to protect Blue from random creeps trying to talk to her. Also, he was seeing less and less of his close friend due to his after-school obligations. If things couldn't get worse, he was actually sitting at the same table with Gold and his goons.

"Hahaha! That totally smells, dude!" said Gold as he waved his hand in front of his face while laughing.

Silver was slowly losing his mind…

Suddenly, Red walked by the table holding a basketball under his right arm.

"Wassup Gold? You coming to basketball practice tomorrow, right?" said Red as he exchanged hi-fives with Gold and some of the other guys.

"Sure, I'll be there!" exclaimed Gold enthusiastically.

"See you after school too, Silver!" said Red before leaving the table and heading towards the same table Blue was at. While Gold's friends talked about how cool it was that Red was Gold's mentor, Silver continued to watch Blue as she happily chatted with newcomer Red.

**After-School**

Gold walked away from a blushing Jasmine, holding a small piece of paper with 7 lucky digits. Gold was extremely proud of himself over this accomplishment. Soon, Gold spotted Yellow and Silver standing together. They were both watching Red talk to an unknown girl parked in a Red Mustang.

"Who is Red talking to?" said Gold as he approached Yellow and Silver.

"We don't know…" replied Silver. The female had bright orange hair and was wearing a yellow, sleeveless shirt with short shorts. After about 4 minutes, she waved at Red before driving off. Red turned and advanced towards the group.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, who's that chick you were talking to?" questioned Gold. Silver and Yellow both had curious looks on their faces.

"Ah, that's Misty. She used to play basketball here before she graduated. She's a freshman at Kanto University now." replied Red. Gold walked up to Red and nudged him with his elbow while brandishing a cheeky smile.

"Ahhhhh….college women!"

"It's nothing like that! We're just really good friends." said Red as he scratched the back of his head. Yellow took a small step forward and cleared her throat before speaking.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out since this is sorta like our one-month anniversary." stated Yellow.

"It's been one month already?" said Red. In another month, the punishment would be over…

"Sounds good to me! Let's go to McDigletts!" yelled Gold.

"I'll go as well. I just need to let Blue know…" started Silver before Red interrupted.

"Don't worry, I already texted her. She said she's cool with it and to have fun."

Silver raised his eyebrow at the fact that Red had Blue's number.

"Hey…can I get that number off of you, Red?" inquired Gold.

"Shut up…" muttered Silver before anyone could reply. Everyone quietly headed towards Red's car.

**At McDigletts**

The group was seated at a table. The mood was calm, and everyone was talking happily. Even Silver participated in some small talk with the group. Also, the food was delicious (evident by Gold stuffing his face). The outing was almost perfect…

"I so broke your ankle when I crossed you over yesterday!" said Gold to Red while Yellow laughed.

"I don't remember that! I do remember winning 21 to 8 though!" replied Red while munching on some fries.

"I let you win!" said Gold while crossing his arms.

"So how is the Art club coming along?" asked Red as he turned the attention onto Yellow.

"It's good! I think Silver enjoys it even though he won't admit it…" said Yellow with a slight blush on her face.

"I don't mind Art…I just hate the club." said Silver.

"Heh…we sound like a little happy family." thought Red aloud.

"Well if it isn't Red…"

The comment came from an unknown voice. Red immediately tensed up, slowly turning around to spot where the voice came from. There stood a young man with spiky brown hair and hard features who currently had a smug look on his face.

"Green!" said aloud. The rest of the gang watched the new guy intently. He seemed to anger Red with his sheer presence.

"So how's the basketball team this year, Red?" questioned Green.

"We're good enough to beat Johto High!" yelled Red.

"Are you sure? You said that last year and we know how that ended!" said Green with a smirk.

"I'll make sure my team wins the championship this year!"

"Just face it. You're an inferior basketball player compared to me…"

Red had had enough. Red took a quick step forward and threw a right hook, aimed towards Green's face. But, Green calmly parried the attack. The exchange was so quick, that many of the restaurant spectators were left speechless. Green smirked and shoved Red away.

"Ha! You'll never beat me! Smell ya later!" said Green before he left while laughing to himself. Red stood with his head down, the brim of his hat covering his facial expression. He clenched his fists a couple of times and let out a short sigh. Yellow walked behind Red.

"Are you alright, Red?" asked Yellow. She reached her hand out and placed it on Red's shoulder.

"Thanks Yellow. I'm okay…" replied Red. Soon, Red re-joined the group at the table.

"So who was that guy, Red?" inquired Gold. He wanted to know who could piss off the most popular guy in school like that. Red took a deep breathe.

"That was Green Oak. He's the grandson of Professor Oak."

"Wait! You mean Professor Oak as in who our school is named after?!?" blurted out Gold.

"Yeah, he transferred to Johto High School last year because he didn't want any special privileges since his grandfather was the legendary professor. Our basketball team got to the Championship Finals last year…but Green's team, Johto High, ended up winning…" said Red as he began to reminisce over the Finals.

_**Flashback**_

"_Alright team! We're down 76 to 75! There's only enough time for one more shot!" said Coach Surge in a huddle of Dr. Oak High basketball players. Surge turned toward Red._

"_Take us to the championship, son! Now break!" finished Surge as he clapped his hands together. Red received the inbound pass and dribbled it down to about half-court. He looked up at the timer…it read 00:08. Red's rival Green came out to guard him. Red raised his hand and held two fingers. This was the signal for the play called "Isolation." Basically, all of Red's teammates spread out with their defenders following them so it became between Red and Green. Red did some fancy dribbling; trying to catch Green off guard…Red could hear the Coach say "Take the shot!" It was only 2 seconds left…Red jumped up and attempted a fade-away shot. But, Green matched his every moment and deflected the shot. The block sealed the game for Johto High School. Red fell to his knees, anguish waved over his body._

_**End Flashback**_

"He's like another coach on the court. Also, he employed the perfect training regime for himself and his teammates; turning them into great team players and an awesome overall squad. That's how he got the nickname as the "Trainer."

The table was silent after listening to the story. After a minute, Gold spoke up.

"Well…that's going to change this year! I'll help you get the Championship this year!"

"I really hope so, Gold. We'll need all help we can get."

* * *

**I didn't mean for it to end all angsty and stuff. Sorta short…but, the next chapter will be focused on Crystal and the note from Whitney to Silver! Stay tuned!**

**Read and Review… **

Return


	5. Surprises

**AceBrown: Okay, I'm back with another chapter! Another long wait…sorry gaiz! :-) But first, onto some reviews…**

**To kudos****: Thanks! Ruby and Sapphire will make an appearance :-) As well as Emerald and a couple of others…**

**To Lady Airashii Mentsu 67: ****Thanks for the info! I might go back and retcon Misty's hair color.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokémon characters in this story. Blah Blah Blah…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprises**

The autumn season was approaching an end. The 1st semester of school was nearly finished. Gold has successfully made the basketball team and has begun training for the upcoming season. Silver has become more open and has really indulged himself in Track and Art (thanks to Yellow). Crystal looks to have another all-A year and she has joined the student council as _Freshmen Class President _as well as being a tutor to younger students. At the moment, Crystal was in a student council meeting.

"I disagree; remember the Halloween party!" cried out Janine, Sophomore Class Vice-President. Everyone shuddered at the thought of the disastrous party.

"Well, we HAVE to have something for Christmas! Winter break is almost here!" replied Bugsy, Freshmen Vice-President.

"Our school has an annual Christmas Bash! We can't stop that tradition because of one small travesty!" said Clair, Junior Class President and Student Council Leader.

_RabbleRabbleRabbleRabbleRabbleRabbleRabbleRabbleRabbleRabbleRabbleRabbleRabbleRabble_

After a LONG argument, the Student Council came to an agreement of having the Christmas Bash in a week. As Crystal was walking out, Morty (Sophomore Class President) approached her.

"Great idea, Crys. You have a bright future." said Morty.

"Thanks." replied Crystal while a small blush crept onto her cheeks. Morty is an attractive and intelligent young man!

"I guess I'll see you at the Bash." said Morty before walking away, waving. As if on cue, Whitney arrived.

"So, are we having the party?!?" Whitney asked excitedly.

"Yep, it's on!" said Crystal as the two girls began hopping around happily.

"Awwww….I wonder if I will get to dance will Silver." said Whitney as she looked up with dreamy eyes.

"Heh…you would think you two would be going steady by now." said Crystal with a small smirk.

"I know! I think he's just shy!" said Whitney. Crystal only shook her head. Her friend could be so clueless sometimes. Anybody with a brain could tell Silver wasn't interested in her. Especially after that crappy love note with the word "love" written 33 times on it. Crystal figured she would be supportive and hopefully Whitney would realize he wasn't into her soon…

"So, are you and Morty hitting it off?" asked Whitney with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh no, we're just friends!" replied Crystal quickly.

"I think he's going to ask you out soon."

"I don't know Whitney…you think he will?"

"Of course!" said Whitney confidently. Crystal smiled. While the two were walking out of the school building, a door suddenly popped open with Gold sliding through on his knees.

"Hallelujah! I'm free!" yelled Gold. Yellow and Red walked out of the office door behind him. Crystal and Whitney turned around and greeted them.

"Hey everybody! I forgot today was your last day of after-school work." said Crystal while smiling.

"Yeah! But I'mma sorta miss it in a weird way…" said Gold. Red patted his shoulder.

"Ah, you'll see us around."

"Where's Silver?" asked Whitney, looking around suspiciously.

"He's talking with the Principal." replied Yellow.

**Inside the Office**

"How are you doing, Silver?" questioned the older man. Silver raised his eyebrow. He didn't know why he had to talk to the Principal privately…

"Fine." replied Silver with no emotion.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to speak with me. I have something important to tell you. I've actually known you for a long time. You have the same color hair and eyes as your mother. God bless her soul…I'm glad to see you're not the messy kid I used to know."

"What are you trying to say, Mr. Giovanni?"

"…I'm your father…"

Silver swore he was in a bad Star Wars rip-off.

"Let me explain. I was a bad man…a bad father and husband…Your mother left me while you were around two. We lost all contact between each other. To my surprise, I found out she died three years after leaving me in a car accident… I've looked for you for so long…I've lost all hope. But now, I've found you…and you've turned out as a good young man…I want you to live with me…I want to be a good father. I've left my troubled past in the past. I'm a better man now…"

"You expect me to believe this!" yelled Silver and he stood up, rage filling his eyes.

"You have to believe me, son."

"Don't call me that! I have no father!" said Silver as he began to clench his fist. The principal looked at him with a somber expression.

"Your mother would've wanted me to take care of my responsibilities…that's why I decided to change my life…you don't have to believe me now, but here's my number…at least talk to me!" said Giovanni as he handed Silver his business card with his information written on the back of the card. Silver reluctantly took the card and left. Silver didn't want to believe that the Principal _could_ be his father.

--

Soon, Silver was greeted by the group.

"Hi Silver!" exclaimed Whitney as she literally threw herself onto Silver. Silver rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What did Principal Giovanni want to speak with you about?" asked Crystal.

"Nothing important…" replied Silver as he pried himself away from Whitney.

"You know…We all should go out!" exclaimed Gold while jumping up. But, his hand accidently knocks off Yellow's hat. Yellow gasped, while trying to cover her head, as the group stared at her dumbfounded (except Silver). Stiff silence overtook the atmosphere…Of course, Gold made the first comment…

"Hey…you're a girl! Did you know she was a girl, Silver?" said Gold as he turned towards the red-haired kid.

"Of course I knew!"

Another moment of uncomfortable silence…

"I really like your hair!" said Crystal, commenting on Yellow's blonde hair that was currently in a ponytail.

"Yeah, you should show it off more often!" added Whitney as both girls smiled at Yellow. Yellow, who had a deep blush on her face, rubbed the side of her arm while looking down.

"Thanks…"

"You know, you're real cute! We should go out sometime!" stated Gold to Yellow. Yellow blushed a deeper shade of red. Crystal punched Gold in the arm.

"Shut up!"

"We'll let's go out!" said Gold as he led the way out of the school house. Crystal and Whitney followed him. Yellow took a quick look at Red, who seemed like he was stuck in a trance, before walking with Silver. Red stayed in the same spot…

"Yellow is a girl?!?"

**At McDigletts**

"You know, the Christmas Bash is coming up. Plan on going, Silver?" asked Whitney while pointing a fry at Silver. The group was seated at a large table. Everyone was pretty much acting normal except for Yellow and Red.

"I didn't really plan on going at all…" replied Silver.

"You should go and have fun! I'm going!" said Gold with pride.

"Who cares?" said Whitney with distaste. Gold stuck his tongue out at Whitney. Whitney returned the favor.

"I would think you two were going with each other with way you two bicker." said Silver with a smirk. Gold and Whitney looked at each other in disgust. Then, Silver laughed…loud. It was almost creepy because Silver **never** laughed.

Yellow, who was sitting next to Silver, covered her mouth in shock. Silver looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing!" everyone said in unison.

"Hey everybody!" said newcomer Blue as she walked towards the group. Everyone greeted her with "hellos" and "his". She sat on the outside beside Yellow.

"I see you're not wearing your hat anymore, Yellow." stated Blue.

"Yeah…it was actually by accident though." replied Yellow as she laughed nervously. As Yellow told Blue about the incident, Blue noted the lost and confused expression on Red's face.

"So has anyone asked you to the Christmas Bash, Blue? I would love to take you!" said Gold as a small smirk grew on his face.

Silver kicked Gold under the table and glared at him, but was actually somewhat interested in the answer from Blue.

"Ow!"

"Actually, I'm with the person now!" said Blue. Soon, Green walked towards the table holding two plates of food.

"Pesky girl! Don't go walking off…" started Green. He was interrupted by Red, who happened to snap out of his daze upon seeing his rival.

"Green!" growled out Red. Green looked at Red and smirked.

"I have to stop coming to McDigletts…I keep running into losers…" said Green casually. Red was getting ready to start a brawl before Blue intervened.

"Alright guys, let's stay calm."

Green turned his attention to Silver, who was glaring a million holes through him.

"And what are you looking at?" questioned Green. Silver bawled his fist and started to stand up, but Crystal grabbed his hand. Silver turned to Crystal, who was baring a worried expression.

"Please don't." said Crystal softly. Silver took a moment before sitting fully back down.

"I guess we'll be heading out. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye bye!" said Blue quickly and she stood up and latched onto Green's arm and practically dragged him away.

"Get your hands off me, woman!" said Green to no avail as he was pulled away.

The table was silent…

"Why is he going to OUR school's dance? He's not even from our school!" said Red, his first words since Yellow revealed she was a girl.

"_Why is he taking Blue!"_ thought Silver to himself. Both boys glowered.

"Don't worry, if he tries anything funny…I'll teach him something!" said Gold confidently.

"C'mon guys, we shouldn't let him ruin our fun." said Yellow. Crystal nodded in agreement. The rest of the afternoon was oddly uncomfortable though.

--

After Red dropped of Whitney and Crystal, Gold and Silver sat in the backseat comfortably.

"You know…you should really tell Blue how much you like her instead of pouting."

"Shut up, Gold…"

"I'm serious! She's never going to know you like her unless you tell her."

"Drop it!"

"I'm just saying. We both know I'm right!" said Gold before he sparked a conversation with Red. Silver looked out of the car window while contemplating.

"_What am I going to do...?"_

_--_

Once Silver got him, he went to his room and jumped onto his bed face-first. His head was full of conflicting thoughts ranging from killing Green to confessing to Blue.

"I can't deal with this!" said Silver into his covers. Silver pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open…

--

"Thanks for dropping me off!" said Gold as he waved off Red.

_**BZZT BZZT **_

The sound and vibration of Gold's cellphone caught his attention as he scrambled for the device.

"Hello?"

"Hi…is this a bad time?"

"Nnnnooooo…it's alright! How are you doing, Jasmine!?" said Gold as he walked into his house.

--

Crystal was lazily watching T.V. until her cellphone began to play "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga. Crystal looked at the caller ID in surprise before answering.

"Silver?"

"…I need some advice."

**At the Christmas Bash**

"**ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! (All the single ladies)…**" boomed through the stereo as females flooded the dance floor, trying their best to imitate Beyonce dance moves. Silver was sipping on some punch, his eyes stuck on Blue as she swung her hips in a tight-fitting, all black mini-dress with two thin straps. Silver was dressed in a long white dress shirt, with a loose black tie and red dress pants. Also, he had black dress shoes. Silver continued to eye Blue.

"Damn…she's thick." thought Silver…wait, he didn't think that! Someone said that beside him! Silver turned his attention Gold and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

Gold was dressed in a red jacket with white trim, black shirt underneath with blue jeans and white sneakers. In addition, he had is trademark hat with stunna shades on. He was also sweating from dancing so much.

"C'mon, the party is halfway over and you haven't done anything except stare at Blue all night!" stated Gold while looking around on the dance floor.

"Hmph!" replied Silver.

"**WITH THE APPLE-BOTTOM JEANS…"**

"Oh snap…I'mma go get you a dance!" said Gold as he put his arm around Silver and dragged him onto the dance floor.

--

Red was dancing with a brunette cheerleader with a green dress on, trying to rid his mind of the nagging thought of his friend Yellow. He was dressed in sleek black short-sleeve shirt with dark gray dress pants and black dress shoes with no hat. Red has been thinking of Yellow ever since he found out he was a she. Everything was so weird now…

After the song was over, Red walked off the dance floor and grabbed some punch. He needed to clear his head…

"Hi Red…"

Red turned his head toward Yellow. Yellow was dressed in a neat yellow dress with a large black belt over the middle. Also, she had on black leggings and a black short sleeve shirt with brown dress boots. Instead of a ponytail, Yellow had her hair down. Red was caught off guard for a minute.

"O-oh, hey Yellow! Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, I'm having fun."

"That's good, that's good…"

Red fidgeted a little while Yellow looked around.

"Sorry about being so strange...it's just so different now that I know you're a girl. Why didn't you tell me?" said Red. Yellow looked at Red and paused for a second before replying. She couldn't just outright confess her crush.

"Because I thought it would mess up our friendship…"

"I guess I understand…………………….maybe we should start over. I'm Red!" said Red as he held his hand out. Yellow smiled and shook his hand.

"And I'm Yellow de Viridian Grove, but you can just call me Yellow."

Both friends smiled.

"So….do you want to dance, Yellow?"

"Sure!"

--

Gold had expected Silver to embarrass himself. He was almost positive that Silver didn't know how to dance, but he was wrong.

"_So wrong…" _thought Gold as he watched Silver basically sweep the feet off of Jazmine, the girl who he was talking to! Silver was smooth….too smooth…

Jasmine was blushing profusely as Silver silky movements swayed with her during the slow song. She was almost mesmerized by Silver's eyes that were of the same color as his name.

Gold decided to intervene.

"Hey man…"

"Don't block…you wanted me to keep my mind off of you know who, right? Then shut up!" basically whispered AT Gold.

"Crap…yeah." said Gold defeated. Silver was a bastard for sure.

--

Green hated being at this dance…he hated being at this school! One, he was surrounded by people that wanted to fight him as well as his rival. Two, he couldn't get rid of fan-girls and even teachers who raved on and on about Professor Oak. That was the number one reason why he transferred. Why did he let that pesky girl convince him into coming? Green was dressed in a white dress shirt with green stripes and green dress pants with black dress shoes.

_**BUMP**_

"Excuse you." said Green as he dusted himself off. The random guy grumbled under his breathe as he walked away. Suddenly, Blue popped up in front of him.

"C'mon, let's dance!"

"No."

"Just one dance? You took me here and we haven't danced yet!"

"Nope."

Blue tried a different approach and ran her hand across Green's chest in a seductive manner.

"Let's dance…" said Blue in a sultry manner.

"I'm going to get you some punch…" said Green as he brushed her off and headed toward the punch stand. Blue pouted.

--

"Hi Morty" said Crystal as the mysterious young man approached her. She was dressed in a simple white shirt and skirt with turquoise trim. Also, she had a Santa cap on. All of the student council members had one on, including Morty. Morty was dressed in all black. Black shades, black V-neck shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Hey Crys. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah…I've just been busy making sure everything goes as planned."

"You shouldn't overwork yourself…you should enjoy the party more." said Morty as he grabbed Crystal's hand.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" said a startled Crystal.

"I'm taking you to the dance floor so you can loosen up." replied Morty as he guided Crystal towards the dance area.

Once they arrived towards the outskirts of the dance floor, Morty began dancing.

"We'll just dance to one song before getting back to work."

"Alright, just one dance."

--

Gold bumped into a visibly frustrated Blue.

"Hey there sexy, what's wrong?" said Gold.

"Hey Gold. It's just the guy who took me here is being a complete jerk. He's been ignoring me this whole night."

"That Green guy?!? He's a fool!" shouted Gold.

"Awww…you're so cute! Thanks Gold." Replied Blue with a smile. Suddenly, "Until the End of Time" by Justin Timberlake began playing.

"I love this song!" said Blue out loud to herself.

"_Oh yeah! This is the perfect opportunity!!!" thought to his self with glee._

"Would you like to dance?" said Gold. It came out slightly less cooler than Gold had imagined in his mind, but he was still confident.

"I don't know…I'm sorta tired."

"C'mon, I don't usually dance on slow songs, but I'll make an exception if you promise not to grind on me. Besides, I DID cheer you up!" said Gold with a huge grin. Blue just shook her head and laugh.

"Alright. But don't try grabbing my booty."

--

"This is ssssooooo romantic!" said an overjoyed Whitney as she wrapped her arms tightly around Silver. Silver rolled his eyes and sighed.

"_How did I end up dancing with her!?!"_

--

Crystal and Morty headed back to where most of student council was after the _**6**__**th**__** song**_ they danced together.

"That was fun! We should hang out sometime." suggested Morty.

"I would like that." replied Crystal with genuine smile. Morty smiled back and kissed her hand.

"Sounds good."

--

"Nice butt."*

"…Stop molesting me." said Silver, who was currently dancing with a giggling Yellow. Somehow, Silver pried himself from Whitney after two slow songs. Silver grabbed Yellow's left hand from his behind and placed it on his shoulder.

"You know…you've changed." said Yellow. Silver raised his eyebrow.

"How so?"

"You're more social. It's nice."

"I guess…you've changed as well." replied Silver.

"Obviously, no one thinks I'm a boy anymore!"

"Ha! That's right."

The two slow danced in silence for a while, listening to the music as their bodies rocked back and forth. Yellow stared at Silver for a while before he commented.

"…what?"

"You have nice eyes." said Yellow as she locked eyes with the red-haired boy. Silver pressed his body closer to Yellow's.

"Thanks." said in a low, husky tone. Yellow began to run her hands through Silver's hair.

"I really like your hair too." added Yellow, but Silver didn't respond. He roamed his hands across her back gently. Yellow was too fixated on Silver's hair and the music to notice Silver's hands explore her back and eventually, her ass.

And then…Silver parted away from Yellow slightly and looked into her face.

And then…Yellow looked back up to Silver, locking eyes again.

And then…Silver ran a hand over her cheek and through her hair.

And then…Yellow left. The song was over.

--

Soon, the party came to an end. It couldn't have ended faster in Green's opinion. Green walked around looking for Blue, but instead, ran into his rival Red. Both boys passed each without stopping.

"Chump."

"Loser."

Suddenly, both boys spun around.

"What did you say to me?!?" said Red as he took a step forward.

"I called you a loser!" said Green before he was met with a fist to the face. Green stumbled back while holding his nose.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Green before an all out brawl started.

Meanwhile, Crystal was trying to help lead everyone out of the school until shouts of "Fight" began breaking out.

"_Oh God, not again…"_

Blue was looking on to find out who was fighting until Silver walked up to her.

"We need to talk." stated Silver bluntly.

"Wait a sec, Silver. I need to see if Green is alright." answered Blue, but Silver grabbed her wrist and dragged her off.

"I _need_ to talk to you!"

Soon, some faculty teachers separated the two young men fighting. Red had a black eye and some bruises while Green had a bloodied nose and a cut lip.

"This ain't over Red!" yelled Green as he walked away.

"_Where the hell is Blue!?!"_

--

Red growled angrily and punched a nearby wall before leaving. Yellow followed behind him.

"Red! Are you alright?" asked Yellow as she basically jogged behind and fast-walking Red.

"No! I'm probably going to get suspended! I can't believe I let him get to me!" said Red. Yellow caught up to Red and turned him around.

"Lemme look at your face." said Yellow as she placed both of her hands on Red's cheeks, checking for major injuries. Yellow's soft, healing touch seemed to calm Red down a bit.

"I'm alright, Yellow. I just feel so stupid…" said Red as he looked Yellow in the face.

"It's okay. Everything will work out…" said Yellow with a small smile. Suddenly, Red bent down and kissed Yellow. Yellow eyes bulged out in shock. Her crush was actually _kissing_ her! As quickly as the kiss happened, the kiss ended.

"Thanks Yellow. I'll take you home." said Red as he continued walking. Yellow stood in the same place, completely frozen. Slowly, she touched her lips with her left hand.

"Red…"

"You coming, Yellow?" shouted Red. Yellow bolted to her senses and jogged after Red.

--

"Thanks for walking me home, Gold." stated Jasmine. "I didn't know what I was going to do since my parents are coming back late."

"No problemo!" said Gold as he gave a "nice guy pose."

"I'm just glad you had fun." added Gold.

"_Even though it seemed like you had more fun dancing with Silver than me!" _thought Gold bitterly to himself.

"It was fun." said Jasmine with a smile. The two stood around for a while before Gold looked up and pointed.

"Hey! Mistletoe!"

"You're right." said Jasmine as she leaned forward and gave Gold a kiss. Jasmine leaned her body into Gold's as both their tongues played with each other. After a minute or two, the two separated while gasping for air.

"That was cool…" muttered Gold between breathes.

"I would invite you in…but it's late…" said Jasmine, catching her breath as well.

"Yeah…you're right."

"And my parents should be home soon."

"I totally understand."

"So I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah…cya later."

--

Whitney and Crystal were sitting in the backseat of her dad's car as both he drove home.

"I had so much fun!" exclaimed Whitney.

"I had fun too!" said Crystal with a smile.

"Of course you did, you danced with Morty almost the whole night!"

"Whitney!" said Crystal while playfully shoving her.

"Well you did! And Silver was SO romantic tonight!"

Crystal rolled her eyes.

"_Whitney could be very taxing friend…"_

--

Silver and Blue stopped on the outside of the school in a partly secluded area.

"Is this about Green? Because he's just a friend that I wa-"

"I think I love you…" stated Silver. Blue turned her head slightly in confusion.

"Wha-what?" answered Blue warily.

"I said I'm in love with you!" Silver declared with confidence. Silver felt like a HUGE weight was off his shoulders, but now he was very anxious, yet nervous at the same time. Blue just stood there in complete shock. Silver looked into her eyes and couldn't tell what was going to happen. A minute passed by and still, nothing happened. Silver decided to take the initiative and grabbed Blue's shoulder, pressing into Blue for a passionate kiss. Their lips met, Silver shoving his tongue into Blue's mouth. As they kissed, Silver felt like he was in pure bliss. Abruptly, he was shoved away. Silver came to his senses and looked at Blue in confusion.

"No…" muttered Blue.

"What do you mean no?" asked Silver as if he didn't know what the word "no" meant.

"I don't…love you like that…" answered Blue. As soon as she said those words, Silver's heart dropped and broke into a million pieces. It seemed like the world's gravity just went up because it was becoming difficult for him to stand. He couldn't take this...Silver shook his head and began to run. To run away from his dejection, his pain, his problems…

"Silver! Wait!" yelled Blue while reaching out. But, a hand grabbed her outstretched hand by the wrist.

"There you are!" said Green. "We're leaving."

"Wait! I have to talk Silver!" said Blue with concern.

"You'll talk to him when you get home! Let's go!" said Green as he dragged Blue towards his car.

--

Gold and Jasmine were rolling around in her queen size, white satin bed, making out to their little hearts content.

**BOW CHICKA WOW WOW**

* * *

**Haha….sorry, I trolled some pairings.**

*** I don't know why, but I thought that was the funniest thing ever at the time…so so sorry for pervy OOC Yellow lol**

**Big chapter…and it's not over yet! Prepare for more major developments (possibly trolling some ships?) next chapter!!!**

**Read and Review… **

Return


	6. Loneliness

**AceBrown: I know…a lllllllloooooooooooong awaited chapter. **_**Finally**_**, I dust off the ole fingers and get this chapter done. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokémon characters in this story. Blah Blah Blah…**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Loneliness **

****THUMP THUMP****

The sounds of car doors shutting were _just_ loud enough to catch the attention of Gold and Jasmine.

"What was that?" questioned Gold lazily and Jasmine bolted up.

"That was my parents! They're home! You have to get out of here!" exclaimed Jasmine as she hopped up and clamored around the room, looking for some clothes. Gold quickly scrambled for his clothes and sloppily put them on. Jasmine finished putting on her night gown and undergarments without noticing Gold staring at her.

"What are you doing?" asked Gold

"I'm supposed to be in my night clothes…" replied Jasmine meekly with a blush.

"I don't know whether to watch or run!" said Gold.

--

Silver stood on the outskirts of a large mansion. He slowly pulled out a business card…

--

Crystal fell onto her bed with a sigh of contention. The dance was a huge success and she had a great time with Morty. Suddenly, her phone began to vibrate.

_Who could be calling me at this hour?!_

Crystal picked up her cellphone and looked at the caller ID…

_**SILVER**_

"Hello? Silver?" asked Crystal upon answering the call.

"Thanks for the advice…she rejected me." said Silver initially said in a sarcastic tone before saying the last three words seriously.

"I'm sorry, Silver…" replied Crystal softly. She had given Silver the suggestion to finally admit his feelings to Blue. There was a brief silence on the phone.

"I'll get over it…."

"You know…love is troublesome sometimes."

"Hn. Well…I didn't mean to keep you up."

"You can call me if you need to talk to someone, Silver."

"Alright…Good night."

"Good night." replied Crystal before hanging up. She had a strange feeling though…

--

**Next Day**

It was the mid-afternoon when Silver arrived home. Blue was sitting in the living room watching T.V. before turning to look at the red-haired kid. He immediately went to his room, avoiding the gaze of Blue. From then on, the two remained extremely awkward and silent around each other.

**Winter Break, Christmas Eve**

Blue sat in her room alone. Today was Silver's birthday, but everything was so strange now. Ever since Silver's confession, it was hard for Blue to feel comfortable around him. Blue assumed Silver felt the same way. At the time, Blue didn't know what to think…but it has been over a week since and she didn't want the current tension to last any longer. Silver was still like a brother to her and she loved him…just not in _THAT_ way. Blue stood up and looked for Silver with a determination. After searching the house to no avail, she decided to call his cellphone. Her call immediately went to the voicemail.

_Maybe he has his phone off?_

_--_

Silver looked at his phone after sending Blue's call to his voicemail. Not only Blue, but every person that called or texted him got ignored.

It was lightly snowing and Silver was wearing a heavy purple jacket with black pants. He sat on the stoop of a random house. He was troubled. Silver pondered how he was supposed to forget somebody who was such an integral part of his life. Silver almost regretted that things got to the point where he wasn't even comfortable around Blue anymore. But no matter how hard he tried, he still was in love with Blue. It was becoming downright annoying! Every time he looked at her face, all he thought about was how beautiful she was. The process of getting over Blue was going to take some time…

**Late Afternoon**

Silver came back home to a loud…

"_**SURPRISE!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!"**_

Silver looked around and spotted Gold, Crystal, Blue, his foster parents, Red, Whitney, and Yellow. Everyone was dressed in Christmas attire. Gold walked beside Silver and put an arm around him.

"Why didn't you tell anybody today was your birthday?!" exclaimed Gold with a smile.

"Get off of me…" muttered Silver, but Gold didn't oblige and pulled him towards the group. Afterwhile, the foster parents brought a small red and green cake with 15 candles. The group started to sing the "Happy Birthday" song as they surrounded Silver. For a brief moment, Silver actually smiled and was happy…

"Make a wish!" said Silver's foster mother. Silver paused for a moment and looked at his group of friends. Everyone wore a smiling face. His eyes rested on Blue, who was smiling brightly. Silver looked at the cake and blew out the candles.

_I wish I wasn't in love with you…_

Whitney crept behind Silver and gave him a kiss on the cheek while everyone cheered in delight.

--

Everything was going good so far. Silver was actually having…fun? Gold, who brought a digital camera, took a picture of Silver smiling since "this could be the only time we ever see Silver smile again" much to Silver's dismay. Silver punched him on the arm, of course. For the most part, Silver and Blue stayed away from each other, but was able to enjoy themselves.

"Club Serious!" yelled Gold as he took a picture of the Crystal with a shocked expression.

"Haha! A good one!" stated Gold as he looked at the preview picture on his camera!

"You better erase that!" yelled Crystal as she started to chase after Gold. The pair ran past Red and Yellow. Yellow was currently trying to feed Red a slice of cake. The two had started dating and were hitting it off so far. Gold bumped into Yellow while trying to run away and Yellow accidently smudged the cake in Red's face.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Yellow frantically and she blushed. While she turned around to grab some napkins, Red grabbed a slice of cake and tapped Yellow on her shoulder. When she turned out, Red smudged the cake in her face. Yellow squealed in surprise before a flash came.

"I got you senpais!" said Gold, taking a picture of the cake-covered pair. But, Crystal caught up to Gold because he stopped and put him in a headlock.

Silver shook his head at the scene while sipping on some punch. Unexpectedly, Silver was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Whitney holding mistletoe just above her head.

"Mistletoe, Silver!" chirped Whitney, while puckering up her lips. Silver took a few steps back before dashing away, leaving a dazed Whitney.

Silver took a sigh when he felt he loss Whitney…

"What or who were you running from?" said Blue, surprising Silver a bit.

"No one…" replied Silver quickly and he turned to walk away, but Blue grabbed his arm.

"Wait…we need to talk…" said Blue. Silver stopped, but looked away, his hair covering his eyes.

"I don't want us to be uncomfortable around each other. I want things to go back to normal…I want us to be able to talk and joke around freely again." stated Blue, looking for a response from Silver…she got none.

"You're still my best friend." Added Blue.

"You don't understand…it's not that easy. We can't go back to being just 'best friends'…" muttered Silver, still looking away.

"What? Why?"

"Because I still love you!" said Silver while turning his face towards Blue, his silver eyes flaring. Blue bit her bottom lip.

"You think I like feeling like this?! Being in love with someone who doesn't love me back?!"

"I'm sorry, Silver, but I don't want to throw away our whole friendship because of this! Remember, we grew up together…" said Blue as she placed both hands on Silver's shoulders. Then, she placed a kiss on Silver's forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Silver!" said Blue softly before pulling away.

"You know…this doesn't change anything…" said Silver as Blue began to walk away.

"_I still want you…_" proclaimed Silver in a surprisingly dark tone. Blue stopped for a brief moment, before continuing to walk away.

_Things will go back to normal...back to normal._

Gold walked past Blue, looking her over before walking towards Silver.

"Oh man! I hate when she leaves, but I love to see her walk away!" exclaimed Gold pervertily upon reaching Silver. Silver didn't respond.

"Cheer up, dude! It's your birthday party! Do you get _extra_ gifts for Christmas?" question Gold at the end.

"Shut up, Gold…"

--

After the party, the house Blue and Silver resided in was quiet again. The foster parents were asleep and Blue was busy talking on the phone. Silver lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He would have to make a trip tomorrow, on Christmas day…to see his _**father**_…

* * *

**Short chapter for my standards…This chapter was definitely Silver-centric. A lil bit of Specialshipping fluff as well I guess… Stay tuned!**

**Read and Review… **


End file.
